1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method for treating bottom ash from a waste incineration plant, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
The treatment of bottom ash from a waste incineration plant is known in the art. The object of this treatment is to separate the various components of which the bottom ash is comprised. A technique for treating bottom ash is, for example, described in the BAT publications (Best Available Technology, a publication of the European Union specified as Pj/EIPPCB/WI, of March 2004). It is reported that both ferrous and nonferrous metals can be separated from the bottom ash.
It is claimed in said BAT publication that the fine fraction having a size of 0-2 mm cannot be treated but has to be removed. The reason for this being that most of the leachable components are contained in this fine fraction. As a result, the remaining product fraction, having a size larger than 2 mm, leaches out less readily with respect to the total bottom ash stream. The further treatment of this remaining product fraction results in making the treated material suitable for use in a wide area.